Autumn Fires
by Avenger Ghost
Summary: In the middle of Autumn as the hibernation gets closer, and the season of food-gathering begins, RJ and Heather falls in love after a tragic misadventure in one of their family's many heists.
1. Mission: Food

"Autumn Fires", an Over The Hedge story by -Dynata-

Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic so really dont be too cruel in reviews :) And secondly english is not my mother tongue so please understand that im not the best writer. thank you. (if people like this enough, i'll make a sequel faster ;)

Chapter.1 "Mission - Food"

It's middle of autumn, excactly the same year when RJ joined the summer has gone fast and the hibernation was only a few weeks away. So the family has to concentrate the next week only for gathering food for it. Despite there is so much food that the family could hold the whole winter with it, Verne the turtle wants to ensure that it is sufficient. Therefore Verne is keeping an important meeting today on the log, preparing everyone for todays heist on nearby house...

"Okay everybody, listen up! As we know, winter is coming and hibernation is only few weeks away. Does someone know what does that mean?"

Great silence came over the log. The hedgies just looked each other confused. But suddenly, a red squirrel, Hammy jumped up and yelled with excited tone in his voice:

"I DO!"

Verne rolled his eyes and said: "Well, Hammy. What is it?"

"I know, we're running out of NUTS!"

"No Hammy, we're not excactly running out of nuts or any kind of food. I just want to be sure that we have that much food that we really do survive through the winter. And too much is always better than enough.

"Yeah but can we survive if we cant sleep inside the log?", asked RJ.

"Whaddya mean?", Asked Verne confused.

"I mean that the log is full of food."

RJ made a sarcastic glare on his face.

Verne sighed deeply and said: "Okay then. If Mr. Knowledge has any better ideas... Go on!"

RJ stood up and began to tell his plan to his yet excited family

The whole family was listening at RJ: Verne the turtle, Hammy the squirrel, The porcupines; Penny, Lou, Bucky, Spike and Quillo, Heather and Ozzie the possum, Stella the skunk and Tiger the cat.

"Okay, so Verne wants us to steal some food despite the log is really full and can't hold any more food. So as you all know Verne has always been very, hm... provident in these things. I really do appreciate his goal trying to take care that there's enough for us to eat. Stealing the food is just a routine and that shouldn't be a problem. Biggest problem is where to store that food. I got two options for us: First is that we could leave some of the food outside the log but i dont think thats a good idea. The worst in it is that there might come warm seasons and rain that spoils the food."

"Jeepers, We really have a problem", Blurted Penny with a little worried voice.

"Yeah we do. But i have a little better solution. We just find a dry place where to put the food."

"And where might that "dry place" be?" Asked Stella.

"That is the problem. A hole in wood-frame would be perfect, but i've never spotted anything like that here.

"Hey, Hammy"? Asked Heather.

"I've heard couple of times you to mention something about your nuts that you keep in a secret place".

"Yeah i have no nuts".

"Im sorry about that but is your "Secret place" in a tree-hole?"

"Yes".

"Great! Can you show us where it is?"

"Okay".

RJ was very impressed about how easily she was able to find a place for food. He just jammed there and looked at her. Heather noticed that and looked back with great confusion, and she locked also looking back to RJ. Great silence occured as they looked at each others sapphire-blue eyes. They just kept looking. Then a voice breaked the silence:

"Umm, hello? Are we going to find that hole or are you two just standing there?" Asked Verne.

"Wha- Oh yeah, that thing! Of course! Let's go then. Show us the way Hammy.

The hedgies started to make their way onto Hammys secret nut hideout. On the way Heather was still pretty taken aback about what happened. She just thought herself:

"What the heck did that mean? He looked me such an odd way. Could he have feelings towards me? No, he never would like someone like me. Wer'e not even the same species.

Heather sunk into her thoughts when the family made it's way onto the tree where Hammy said he was used to store his nuts into.

"Okay then, here it is." Muttered Hammy annoyed.

"Very nice, it has lots of space inside. I guess the food problem is now over."

"Yeah, we just need some food so we can fill this place."

"So does this means another heist this week?"

"Yes, im afraid"

"Dont worry, Uncle RJ is expert in planning heists. The tree is filled in no-time." Mentioned Bucky, Quillo and Spike in one voice.

"Okay then. If it's so, lets get back to the log. We have a heist to plan." Noticed Verne.

"Yeah we really do". Admitted RJ

---End of Chapter 1--- Hope you like it. I'll make a sequel soon. 


	2. The Heist of Misfortune

Chapter 2 "The Heist of Misfortune"

"Okay everyone, the house wher'e we are doing our regular heist is located just outside the south end of the hedge. Its a normal, two story building. As much as I have been watching the house, I have noticed that there lives 4 humans, two adults and two kids. I have also I have also taken account a thing which will make this more difficult than usual. They have a dog."

The hedgies gasped in shock.

Stella was also very worried and asked RJ: "Whether you have a plan for how we could possibly get past the creature without the risk"?

"Yes, my investigation in that apartment has been very useful. I have noticed that every time they leave their house, they leave their dog in a doghouse at the front of their house. The family isn't home today so if we go through the back door there shouldn't be any problems with that."

"Whew, that's good to know." Said Stella and sighed in relief.

"But is there any other risks that could occur during the heist"? Asked Lou interested.

"Of course. All of these heists are full of risks but if we plan them well the probabilities to those risks shrinks notably.

"Yeah, that is right"

"Okay, back on the plan. So while the dog patrols on the front, we use back door and go inside the house. The door is locked, so i need someone to unlock it. I know someone who is perfect in that. Bucky, Spike and Quillo, the task is yours.

"Awesome, you can trust us Uncle RJ!" Yelled the triplets in excite.

"Okay, after the door is opened, we'll get into the living room. I want Stella and Tiger to stay there and guard the stairs to upper floor, despite the house is empty someone may still be home."

"Agreed!" Answered Tiger.

"Then, through the living room a door to left, there is the kitchen and the porch. Ozzie and Heather, you will go to the porch and distract everyone or everything that may come through the door when we load the wagon."

"Same plan as usual." Noticed Ozzie and made a sarcastic smile.

"And last, I, Penny and Lou will pull the wagon to the kitchen, and then Verne and Hammy will help us to full it. It should take 3 hours as usual. The family should be out whole day so we dont need to hurry."

"Great!! Does someone have any questions??"

"Do thay have any nuts!?"

"We'll never know it Hamsquad, well never know." Answered RJ enigmatic.

"Okay, if that was all, lets get onto it!!"

Everyone went to prepare themselves. They would meet in 5 minutes in the south end of the hedge. As everyone went to the log getting ready, RJ was left in place, sinking into his thoughts.

"_We are doing it again, its just a routine, in, boom and out. What could go wrong? I dont understand why i am so nervous. What the hell am i worrying? Concentrate RJ, concentrate. Damn, i just need something else to think, im way too nervous."_

RJ didn't know what was bothering him. He thought that something would happen this time. It was very unusual because he have done tons of successful heists with his family, andit have growed his self-confidence. It was very unusual for RJ to think something about that.

But RJ decided to forget these thoughts and make his way onto the hedge. As RJ arrived there, he noticed that everyone else was already there.

"Where the hell were you? we were waiting for you about 15 minutes." Asked Verne wonderingly.

"Umm yes, i had something important to do."

"Okay then, the most important thing is that you are here. What is your orders? Shall we begin?"

RJ looked at the family. He looked at Penny and Lou at the wagon, he looked Bucky, Spike and Quillo. He looked Heather and Ozzie. He looked how enthusiastic and confident the family was. He was pleased and it really relaxed his nerves.

"With a family as eager and cooperative as we, how could something possibly go wrong?"

Joyfully RJ declared: "Lets go Then!!!"

The heist had begun.

At the far side at the peaceful and empty garden, three heads popped through the fence. RJ, Penny and Lou came through the hedge, pulling the wagon behind them. The rest of the family followed right behind.

"Whoa, this house is really empty". Noticed Verne as they walked to the back door.

"Okay, this is the door what i meant. Bucky, Spike, Quillo? Do you know what to do?"

"Always, Uncle Verne!"

The triplets climbed along the door to its handle. Bucky placed a paperclip inside the lock and started to grind the lock. The lock was open in no time.

"Fantastic, now lets get forward."

The hedgies enter into the living room. The room was very quiet despite someone had left the TV on. The hedgies sneaked past the living room into the kitchen. Stella and Tiger stayed in the living room guarding the stairs. The kitchen was quiet and empty as well.

"Okay, lets full the wagon!" Said RJ and climbed in the top of the kitchen counter, and opened a cabinet door. There was lots of food there. Spuddies, Energy drink, and everything good.

"All right! I think we hit the jackpot!" Said RJ cheerfully.

Penny, Lou, Verne and Hammy started to load the food into the wagon. RJ was very happy to see that his worries was in vain.

"_We are really doing this. I knew my worrying was futile. I knew that this would be just a routine. But nevermind, we have a wagon to load." _RJ thought in relief as he loaded the spuddies cans into the wagon. Everything was going good. Everything was going really good, until Heather suddenly yelled:

"Help!! Someone is coming in!!"

RJ was shocked.

"Oh my god"!

"It's the dog!! Its coming in. Run for your lifes!" Shouted Heather as she started to run back to the hedge with his father.

The whole family went screwed up. They all started to run in panic. At the moment, the dog entered the house. It noticed the hedgies, so it started it's thunderous bark.

"Intruders!!" It yelled as it started to run towards the hedgies.

"Oh no, this cant be happening! I knew this was too good to happen."

"Someone grab the wagon! Lets head back to the hedge, FAST!" RJ tried to get a sense to the situation. He grabbed the wagon with Verne and started to push it away from the house. The dog was after them.

"We have to leave the wagon."

"What"?

"You heard what i said! We'll not make it if we dont leave it."

RJ and Verne left the wagon infront of the back door in hope of that it would slow the dog down enough so they would get safe over the hedge.

But it didn't help at all. The dog just rushed through the wagon like it would not have been there. The wagon blasted though the door and knocked Heather down in the ground.

"Heather! oh my god!" RJ yelled terrified

He runned past the dog to her. He grabbed Heather's paw and asked in fear:

"Heather, are you allright?"

"Yeah, i think so." Answered Heather little dizzy because of the crash.

They were both interrupted as they saw the dog was about to charge at them.

"Uh-Oh, we'd better move."

"Oh my god! RUN!"

RJ grabbed Heather's arm and fled with her in the back corner. The dog was after them.

"What are we going to do"?

"I know".

RJ spotted a pickup truck in a parking slot by the street.

"There! There is our chance." Said RJ in short of breath.

RJ and Heather runned by the car and climbed on the back of the truck. Fortunately, the car was so high that the dog couldn't reach them.

"Damn it! You survived this time, but this is not over yet. I'll be back!" The dog bawled angrily and runned back to chase the other hedgies.

"Whew, that was really close." Said Heather and sighed in relief.

"Yeah, hope the others are alright."

Suddenly, the car's engine started to run...

"Oh boy..."


	3. Lost

NOTE: I'm deeply sorry that it took so long with this sequel. Firstly, i had some issues that really didn't make me in the mood to write about someone to fall in love with other. That's because the beginning of this seq may suck a bit. And secondly my computer is broken so i had to write and publish this sequel with my friends computer.

Nevertheless, Please Enjoy! ;)

Chapter 3 "Lost"

As the driver floored the pedal, the car started to move. RJ and Heather were nestled against the edge of the car's platform because of fast acceleration.

"Oh no! RJ, we have to jump! Screamed Heather in panic.

RJ watched Heather to panic. He really didn't like to see Heather in that state of mind.

" Im afraid that there's no way. The car is moving too fast. We just have to wait."

"No! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" Heather sobbed and tried convince herself that everything was alright.

"Calm down. I'll promise that we will get out of here as soon as the car moves slow enough to jump off safely."

There was certainly nothing to do. The car was moving too fast for them to jump off, and worst, it was making it's way out of the suburbs really fast. It was only matter of minutes that the car would be too far away from the suburbs that they could never find their way to home again. The clock was ticking and RJ tried to think.

"RJ, We have to get out of here."

"I'm thinking, just give me a second."

RJ tried to think, but it seemed as hard as trying to get an elephant through a bullet-hole.

"Arrgh, damn it. I have no idea. In this situation the only sensible option seems to be trying to disturb the driver so that he must stop the car."

Heather looked at RJ wonderingly.

"And how are we going to do that?"

"I think the only thing needed is to draw its attention towards us. If you try to throw something over the cockpit to the hood while i try to let the human see me through the side mirrors.

"Im not sure about this, but if this really is the only option."

Heather found a toolbox near her. She opened it and began to throw anything she found, over the car, just for getting the driver's attention.

Indeed, it worked perfectly. Just in matter of seconds, the driver looked behind to see what was going on. As the driver spotted a raccoon and a possum, throwing items at him, and realized what was going on, he braked furiously. Heather and RJ in the back of the car lost their balance.

"oh boy!! hold onto something!!

The car's tires screeched as they locked in a tight braking. The car skidded from the street over someone's lawn and straight into lamppost. RJ and Heather were slammed to the car's rear glass. The driver's head hitted the steering wheel and he was unconsious. RJ and Heather in the back was banged in the glass badly, but at least RJ managed to stay conscious. He rose up holding his head. He got a bad bumb on it.

"Ohhh... What happened? Where are we?"

RJ went sitting on the loose back tire what was loosen in the hit. His head were hurting really bad. Then, he spotted Heather, laying on the back of the truck, lifeless.

"Oh no! Heather?! Are you alright?!"

RJ runned to Heather in panic. He holded Heather's paw and looked at her blue eyes.

"Heather, can you hear me? Please Heather, please hear me. I can't lose you. "

There was no response.

"No! this can't be happening. If you go away i can't afford it. You're too important. You don't know how important you are to me. Please, don't go!"

"Why, why i ever wanted to do this, why didn't i listen myself. I knew that something would go really wrong. "

RJ sobbed and held Heahter's cold and lifeless paw.

"This is all my fault!"

Suddenly, RJ felt something. He startled and felt it again. He was feeling her pulse. He felt Heather's heart was still beating. RJ went dead silence. Suddenly he started to cry again. This time in joy. RJ held heather's paw and looked at her.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright"

Alas, when things seem to be perfect,of course there is always something to go wrong. The car's driver was starting to wake up.

"Damn, what the **** happened? Oh now i remember. Those stupid animals in the back!"

The driver looked back and spotted RJ.

"You there! You little f***** stoled my food. I'll gonna catch you and you'r pathetic rat friend. Your'e going to suffer. No-one stoles food from me without punishment. You heard that, huh?"

"Heather is not a rat, you pile of shit!"

"What are you squeaking there. That's not going to help you. Nothing is going to help you and your rat friend."

The man started to make his way out of the wrecked car's cockpit. RJ realized that the man was serious. He was going to kill them.

"I never knew that humans could be so long-anger to me and my friends."

He looked at Heather and started to lift her on his back.

"Don't worry, just sleep, i'll get us out of here."

He raised Heather to his back. the driver was just got off from the cockpit. RJ looked at him and gasped

"Oh no."

"Oh, YES! You're going to die now!"

RJ started to run. The man was just behind him.

They ran through some lawns and bushes, and the man came closer and closer.

"No, that human is too fast for me. If i don't do something fast, it's gonna be our end."

On cue, RJ spotted an empty house in the forestline near the end of the suburbian area. That was a perfect hideout. He ran inside the house through a broken window in the door. The man was left outside the house. RJ finally got a breather. He placed Heather on a dusty couch.

"I wonder how long this house has been abandoned. It seems really old."

RJ was disturbed by hearing someone to moan. Heather was waking up. She holded her head, and looked at RJ.

"RJ, Where am i? Where are WE?

"We are safe, but only temporarily. There is a man outside the house trying to catch us. We have to find other exit out from the house.

"I know you're there. You can't hide from me!"

The man was kicking and punching the door. It was almost broken. It was only matter of minutes when the door would be broken.

"Heather, can you walk?"

"I don't think so. My left leg may be scattered."

"Ok then, i'll carry you. We really have to get out of here."

RJ lifted Heather from the couch and went to the kitchen. There was no broken windows from where to climb out. Neither was in the bedroom. There wasn't even a single hole where to go. They were in a complete deadlock. Their only option was to hide. RJ and Heather hided in empty kitchen counter, and prayed for their lives that the man would'nt find them.

"I'm coming!!! Any last words!?!?"

A loud crack followed the voice. Through a crack in the counter, RJ saw when the man kicked the door inside the house.

"Oh no, he's in."

"Where the hell are you? You cant hide from me, im too fast!"

The man searched the whole house, but without any result. He went in the bedroom.

"Damn you animals! Where the hell did you went?"

RJ looked at the front door. It was empty. It was their chance. The exit was open.

"Heather, if we move fast, we can make it from the front door."

"But the man is still there?"

"Yes, but if we move fast he'll never see us."

"RJ, there is one thing i have to tell you before we go. In case we die, i just want you to know one thing."

"What is it?"

"I....

Heather was interrupted by a big crash. The man has found them. He kicked at the counter, and made it scatter.

"You fools. your squeaking wafted everywhere."

"Now! RUN!"

RJ grabbed Heather and ran from the door as fast as a lightning.

The man was after them, as usual.

"Put me down RJ, i think i can run."

"Damn, this is really pissing me off. I've never seen as persevering human as he. We have to shake him off somehow.

Together they ran into the basement of a one house. The man was still trying to go after them.

"Hey there. What do you think you're doing?" Asked surprised house owner.

"Umm... The animals. They went into the basement. Please let me go after them.

"Craziness! There's no animals here! This is El Rancho Camelot. Everything is fine here. Just crazy talk, you adult man.

"Please. Believe me!"

"No, you're not going into my basement."

"RJ watched two humans arguing. A slight smile rised to his face. Then he looked at Heather. She was exhausted and fell asleep. RJ was relieved. They were safe. 


	4. Love Story

Chapter 4: "Love Story"

RJ watched their argue from a small window in the basement. The man looked really pissed off. Very soon he and the house owner disappeared behind corner. RJ swiped sweat from his forehead and stated to himself:

_"__Whoa, I would never have believed that human could be so violent and vengeful. Sometimes the unpredictability of human race scares the hell out of me. But nevermind. I think that the most important thing is that we are safe for now."_

RJ relaxed and rested his head against the wall. He looked at Heather. She was sleeping in a armrest of a very old armchair. That armchair was brought here long time ago for whatever reason. Heather looked very exhausted. RJ thought it was better to let her sleep and gain some powers for tomorrow. They'we both very tired because of all this running and hiding. And most importantly, Heather needs to get some rest because of her broken leg. Despite earlier she was able to run with it without regard the pain, but it looked really twisted, when RJ took a closer look to it.

_"__I think it's better for both of us to sleep well tonight. We'll really need some rest if we want to find our way back home."_

RJ settled down at the same armchair where Heather were sleeping. He laid his back against the arm of the chair and yamned deepily. He took a last look to sleeping Heather, and whispered to her:  
"Good Night, Heather. Hope you're leg gets better."

with a slight smile in his face, the raccoon closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

_"RJ?"_

_"RJ?"_

_"RJ where are you? "_

RJ winced and awoke from his dream.

_"RJ?"_

RJ gasped and tried to find the source of the voice. The voice echoed again.

_"RJ? Where are you? You must help me."_

RJ was clouded. The voice echoed from every direction. Everything were pitch black. Suddenly, a small light appeared far away. He was deeply confused.

_"RJ, please."_

RJ started to walk in the direction of where the light was coming. The closer he walked, the brighter the light came. As soon he could barely even see anything. He spotted a white creature in the middle of the light.

_"RJ. We're running out of time, you must help me!"_

As soon he realized, that the white creature was Heather. He went closer to her.

_"Heather!? What's wrong? Are you OK?"_

There was no response. The light only grew brighter and brighter

_"Heather?? Can you hear me?"_

_"RJ, help me."_ The voice called again

RJ moved closer and closer, until he was right next to her.

Then, the creature, what really was Heather, suddenly melted away and disappeared completely. There was completely dark again.

_"Heather!" Where are you!?"_

_"RJ, you... you must... Help me!"_ the voice came from far away. He saw that light again

_"Heather! im coming!"_ RJ yelled and started to run towards the light.

But as soon, he was stunned by an unknown force. That force pressed him to the ground, making RJ unable to move. Now, the light were directly ahead. Then it disappeared again.

_"RJ? Help!"_

_"You were unable to protect her!"_ an unknown voice yelled right behind him. RJ looked behind, but no-one was there. Then the sound yelled again, this time infront of him.

_"You failed even the simplest task which you were given!"_

_"RJ, Please."_

_"You do not deserve all of this!"_

_"This family doesn't need you!"_

RJ felt his head started to explode. He screamed in agony.

_"AAAAHHH!"_

_"No-one needs you. You have failed."_

_"You're a traitor!"_

RJ woke up in the middle of the night gasping and shaking. He were in terror.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

He realized that it was only a dream. His breathing stabilized a little bit

"Huh, i'm alive. I'm alive. It were only a dream."

RJ made a deep sigh and leaned his head against the armchair.

_"It was just a dream, but what kind of a dream it was. Was it suppose to be an omen for something. The most starngest thing was that it was about Heather. "_

RJ was very shocked because of what the voice in the dream has said. He just stopped to repeat this simple but so much-intentioned word in his mind.

_"Traitor. It does'nt make any sense. Traitor for what?"_

RJ thought that it was better to leave this thing for tomorrow. He really had to get some sleep. He took a comfortable resting position, closed his eyes, and not about time when he had already fallen asleep. Despite RJ's awful nightmare, the rest of the night was very peaceful.

**October 27 2006 , 7:20 A.M, The next morning**

It was a early saturday morning. The just rised morning sun shined through the window to the basement. Heather woke on the kind warmth coming from the sun, despite it was autumn and weather was getting colder. She yawned a bit and looked around with her yet sleepy and tired eyes. She noticed that RJ wasn't there.

_"Huh? Where am i? Where's RJ?"_

Heather was very confused because all of this. Just a moment ago she was chased by a dog, she was in a car crash, hurt her leg, and last thing she could remember was that she and RJ escaped a man who has lost his mind. And now this.

"RJ, where are you?" Called Heather.

There was no response. Despite RJ heard this, he didn't answer to the call. That, what Heather shouted, reminded him for that nightmare he had last night. He was still very upset because of it. And that sentence brought everything back to his mind. He fell in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Heather was trying to get herself up. She tried to get onto her feet, but she was unable to step with her right leg. It was twisted. But she decided to ignore the pain. She was able to move jumping with her healthy leg. She jumped off the couch and made her way to the window of the basement. At the window, she spotted RJ, leaning at the wall, thoughtful.

"RJ? What is it?" Asked Heather with a little worrying tone.

There was no response. Heather climbed out of the window, and leaned to the wall, right next to RJ.

"Can you smell the fresh grass, Heather?"

"Umm... Yes. Why?"

"Can you feel the warmth, coming from the rising sun?

"Yes i can, RJ."

To Heather, that what RJ said, heard somewhat romantic and confusing.

"What are you trying to tell me, RJ?"

"Can you see the colour and beauty of the trees? Can you see the autumn fires, Heather?"

"Yes, as beatiful as it is."

"But not as beautiful as you."

"RJ? What is it?"

RJ turned towards Heather and looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Heather, i've always wanted to say this, but i've never had courage until now."

"Huh?"

"Heather, i love you."

By that, Heather felt a warmth coming deep from her heart. She wrapped her arms around RJ and smiled seductively.

"RJ, i think i love you too.

With that said, Heather pressed her lips against RJ's, and they fell into deep and passionate kiss, lasting for minutes. It felt so good that they wanted it to be everlasting. But as soon, they pulled their lips off and stopped the kiss.

"Heather, i love you. I've loved you since we ever first met."

"RJ, i know." whispered Heather with a tear of joy in her eye.

They fell into another, deep kiss.

Heather held RJ's paw gently and looked at him with a kind and such a cute smile.

"Promise me, RJ, that we never break up. I want to be with you forever."

RJ looked at his beautiful mate and said:

"How would i even think that i could leave you. I love you, Heather.

Heather smiled at RJ. Soon, she started to cry.

"Heather, what is it?"

"It's nothing, i'm just so happy that i have you."

Heather hugged RJ tightly.

"I love you RJ."

"I love you too, Heather."

--End of Chapter--


End file.
